


Know No Shame

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Passion, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Thomas shows James just how much he means to him.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Know No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful tobeconspicuous for betaing this work and of course, for getting me into Black Sails!

There are many things that Thomas loves about James McGraw. One of his favourites, perhaps, is the way that James’s bronze hair cascades around his commanding features. The way his untamed mane glints in the candlelight of their bedroom, threaded with shades of gold and copper. It gleams like the most precious of metals as Thomas runs his fingers through it.

By day his lover is unrelenting ; straight laced and buttoned up in the uniform of the British Navy. It is after dark that Thomas gets to see the real James, the man underneath the polite armour and rigid social standing.

When Thomas starts to undress James, he always begins by loosening his hair. The simple act of untying that navy blue ribbon seems to undo James. Thomas runs his long fingers through the loose strands, his fingertips massaging James’s scalp. Those broad shoulders of his begin to relax and a low moan exhales from his decadent throat. It is a simple pleasure. One that Thomas is happy to give. 

The scent of the sea clings to James skin, entangling with the heady masculine essence of his body. Thomas finds that salty tang intoxicating. He had never been with a navy man before James , and he knows he never will again. With James he has fallen so perilously. He is confident there will not be another after him.

James’s cleanly shaven cheek brushes over his own, his clever lips seeking out the hollow of Thomas’s throat. Thomas finds himself surrendering as James’s hardened body covers his ; the fresh linen embraces them like old friends as they tumble down amongst the sheets. 

Thomas’s hands come to rest upon James’s shoulders, his fingertips playing over the russet flecks that mar the pale flesh. He allows it to move lower as James hovers over him, covering the place where James’s fragile heart resides. His thumb strokes over the fine, auburn dusting of hair that covers steely muscle and parts for silver scars. His body is a stark contrast to Thomas’s leaner form, his aristocratic proclivities have made him slender and lithe.

James’s teeth grazed that sinful spot on the curve of his neck. Thomas arches at the sensation, wanting and breathless. That familiar flush of heat gallops through him, chased by the intense yearning for intimacy, to connect with James after his three-month voyage. 

“Look at me James.” He whispers.

It sounds like a plea, instead of a request. James seemingly catches the tone and complies. He fixes Thomas with those vast blue eyes of his. In them Thomas sees a fathomless sea, he allows himself to get swept away by the waves, to be cast out into the tide with no hope of returning to the shore. 

“Don’t ever doubt how much I feel for you. How much I love you.” Thomas utters the words like a secret, the most intimate one he has ever told. 

James silences him with a kiss. The urgent press of rough lips and a tenderness that he would never have expected when they had first met. It is full of longing and heart. 

There are words that James will not dare speak but Thomas has learned to read the man through his gestures. Desire, need, passion. Once again, he is swept under James’s spell as his strong hands trace over Thomas’s form like a map that has yet to be explored. 

This is the James that Thomas loves.

A man that knows no shame. 


End file.
